During a recent rainstorm, 7.75 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown, and 8.22 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. During the same storm, 15.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Gabriela's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Gabriela's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Gabriela's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ Kevin's town received 0.47 inches more rain than Gabriela's town.